heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pluto Filmography
.]] A list of every short, feature film and television show that Pluto has appeared in. Theatrical feature films and shorts 1930s *The Chain Gang'' (1930) *''The Picnic'' (1930) *''Blue Rhythm'' (1931) *''The Moose Hunt'' (1931) *''Mickey Steps Out'' (1931) *''Fishin' Around'' (1931) *''The Beach Party'' (1931) *''Mickey's Orphans'' (1931) *''The Duck Hunt'' (1932) *''The Grocery Boy'' (1932) *''The Mad Dog'' (1932) *''Mickey's Revue'' (1932) *''Just Dogs'' (1932) *''Mickey's Nightmare'' (1932) *''Trader Mickey'' (1932) *''The Wayward Canary'' (1932) *''The Klondike Kid'' (1932) *''Parade of the Award Nominees'' (1932) *''Mickey's Good Deed'' (1932) *''Building a Building'' (1933) *''The Mad Doctor'' (1933) *''Mickey's Pal Pluto'' (1933) *''Mickey's Gala Premiere'' (1933) *''Puppy Love'' (1933) *''Playful Pluto'' (1934) *''Mickey Plays Papa'' (1934) *''Mickey's Kangaroo'' (1935) *''Mickey's Garden'' (1935) *''Pluto's Judgement Day'' (1935) *''On Ice'' (1935) *''Mickey's Polo Team'' (1936) (cameo) *''Mickey's Grand Opera'' (1936) *''Alpine Climbers'' (1936) *''Donald and Pluto'' (1936) *''Mickey's Elephant'' (1936) *''Mother Pluto'' (1936) *''The Worm Turns'' (1937) *''Hawaiian Holiday'' (1937) *''Pluto's Quin-puplets'' (1937) *''Mickey's Parrot'' (1938) *''Society Dog Show'' (1939) *''Mickey's Surprise Party'' (1939) *''Beach Picnic'' (1939) *''The Pointer'' (1939) 1940s *''Donald's Dog Laundry'' (1940) *''Bone Trouble (1940) *Put-Put Troubles'' (1940) *''Pluto's Dream House'' (1940) *''Window Cleaners'' (1940) *''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' (1940) *''Pantry Pirate (1940) *Pluto's Playmate (1941) *A Gentleman's Gentleman'' (1941) *''Lend a Paw'' (1941) *''Canine Caddy'' (1941) *''Baggage Buster'' (1941) (cameo) *''Pluto, Junior (1942) *The Army Mascot (1942) *The Sleep Walker (1942) *T-Bone for Two (1942) *Pluto at the Zoo (1942) *Pluto and the Armadillo'' (1943) *''Private Pluto (1943) *Victory Vehicles'' (1943) (cameo) *''Springtime for Pluto (1944) *First Aiders (1944) *Dog Watch (1945) *The Eye Have It'' (1945) *''Canine Casanova (1945) *The Legend of Coyote Rock (1945) *Canine Patrol (1945) *Pluto's Kid Brother (1946) *In Dutch (1946) *Squatter's Rights'' (1946) *''The Purloined Pup (1946) *A Feather in His Collar (1946) *Pluto's Housewarming (1947) *Rescue Dog (1947) *Mickey's Delayed Date'' (1947) *''Mail Dog (1947) *Pluto's Blue Note (1947) *Mickey Down Under'' (1948) *''Bone Bandit (1948) *Pluto's Purchase (1948) *Cat Nap Pluto (1948) *Pluto's Fledgling (1948) *Mickey and the Seal'' (1948) *''Pueblo Pluto (1949) *Pluto's Surprise Package'' (1949) *'' Pluto's Sweater (1949) *Bubble Bee (1949) *Sheep Dog (1949) 1950s *Pluto's Heart Throb (1950) *Pluto and the Gopher (1950) *Wonder Dog (1950) *Primitive Pluto (1950) *Puss Café (1950) *Pests of the West (1950) *Food for Feudin' (1950) *Camp Dog (1950) *Cold Storage (1951) *Plutopia'' (1951) *''R'Coon Dawg'' (1951) *''Cold Turkey (1951) *Pluto's Party'' (1952) *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' (1952) *''The Simple Things'' (1953) 1980s *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) (cameo) 1990s *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1990) *''Runaway Brain'' (1995) Direct-To-Video Movies *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) Television Shows *''Walt Disney anthology series'' *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' *''The Mouse Factory'' *''Quack Pack'' **The Really Mighty Ducks (cameo) *''Recess'' **Rainy Days (cameo) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' **Big House Mickey **Donald's Goofy World **Mickey Tries to Cook **Mickey's Christmas Chaos **Mickey's Mechanical House **Mickey's Mistake **Mickey's Piano Lesson **Mickey's Remedy **Minnie Takes Care of Pluto **Pluto Gets the Paper: Bubble Gum **Pluto Gets the Paper: Mortimer **Pluto Gets the Paper: Spaceship **Pluto Gets the Paper: Street Cleaner **Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine **Pluto Gets the Paper: Wet Cement **Pluto Runs Away **Pluto vs. the Watchdog **Pluto's Arrow Error **Pluto's Kittens **Pluto's Magic Paws **Pluto's Penthouse Sweet **Pluto's Seal Deal **Presto Pluto **Purple Pluto **Turkey Catchers *''House of Mouse'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Mickey Mousekersize'' *''Have a Laugh!'' *''Mickey Mouse'' **Dog Show **Space Walkies **Doggone Biscuits Category:Filmographies